Hyung! (JiKookKookMin)
by bakacl
Summary: Jungkook selalu menunggu eommanya setelah pulang sekolah, tetapi tidak untuk sekarang, dia sudah mempunyai 'istri' yang akan menemani dan menjaganya. / JiKook-KookMin Fanfiction / BL, BOYxBOY / DON'T LIKE DON'T READ


**Hyung!**

By bakacl

.

Main Character(s): Jeon Jungkook, Park Jimin

Other(s): Kim Seokjin, YooA(OMG), Hyojung(OMG).

Genre: Romance, Fluff

Rated: K+

BL/Boys Love/Yaoi/BoyxBoy

Disclaimer: Aku hanya pembuat cerita, ide dari pemikiran sendiri dan beberapa referensi dari fanfic lain

Karakter milik bersama dan ciptaan Tuhan YME :"

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

READ? REVIEW JUSEYOONG~

.

 **A/N: A Yo~ dengan bakacl disini, aku buat ini saat aku bosan dengan tugasku di hari libur ujian nasional—jangan ditiru ya; mencoba dengan OTP ku di Bangtan, keknya pernah denger judulnya di fandom lain ugh idk, semoga kalian suka~**

.

Bocah laki-laki berumur lima tahun itu tampak menunggu seseorang di taman bermain taman kanak-kanak tempat ia bersekolah, " _Eomma_ …" dia duduk di ayunan sendirian, kakinya bergerak maju mundur –gestur anak kecil pada umumnya saat bosan menunggu–, pipinya ia gembungkan, " _Eomma_ … kapan _eomma_ menjemput _Kookie_ …" matanya tertuju kepada sepatunya sekarang.

"Kau, kenapa belum pulang?" suara lembut –tapi terkesan cempreng— menyambut pendengarannya.

"Uh… _Hyung_ …,"Jungkook mendongak, melihat anak laki-laki di depannya.

Anak laki-laki yang ia sebut _hyung_ pun tersenyum lembut kepadanya, " _Kookie_ , kenapa belum pulang? Ini sudah jam lima so—"

" _Eomma_ belum menjemputku," Jungkook kecil menyelanya. Oh _Kookie_ …

"Bagaimana kalau _hyung_ mengantarmu pulang? Ini sudah sore _Kookie_ , kau sudah menunggu di sini sejak dua jam yang lalu, kau harus pulang,"

"Tapi, _eomma_ —"

" _Jiminie_! Apa _Kookie_ masih ada disitu?" Seorang pemuda kira-kira berumur duapuluh lima tahun berlari kecil mendekati mereka berdua. Anak laki-laki tadi yang diketahuin bernama Jimin mengalihkan pandangannya kepada pemuda tersebut. "Oh, Jin _hyung_ , _Kookie_ masih di sini sejak tadi"

"Oh yatuhan, _Kookie_ , _eomma_ mu tidak bisa menjemputmu, dia sedang ada keperluan mendadak di kantornya, dasar wanita karir" jelasnya dan diakhiri dengan gerutuannya.

Jungkook menunduk dalam, _eomma_ nya sudah membatalkan janjinya untuk menjemputnya untuk kesekian kalinya, dengan alasan yang sama, keperluan mendadak lah, meeting lah, kerjaan yang masih menumpuk lah.

Jeon Jungkook, lima tahun, baru saja masuk taman kanak-kanak, anak pertama, _eomma_ nya masih muda – _eomma_ nya menikan diumur yang muda, duapuluh satu tahun— dan menjadi wanita karir. _Appa_ nya sedang ada bisnis di Kanada dan hanya pulang dua bulan sekali. Jungkook sudah biasa ditinggal sendiri, di rumah ada bibi Nam yang bertugas mengurus rumah dan Jungkook tentunya, sayangnya bibi Nam tidak bisa berkendara untuk menjemput Jungkook —sekolah Jungkook lumayan jauh dari rumahnya—

" _Hyung_ antar pulang ya," sesungguhnya ini ajakan, bukanlah tawaran.

"Um…"

Dan hari itu juga Jungkook pulang diantar oleh Jimin.

Jungkook termasuk anak pendiam di kelasnya, disaat bocah seumurannya bermain tanpa lelah, Jungkook malah berdiam diri di mejanya, menggambar sesuatu.

Park Jimin, enambelas tahun, putus sekolah saat berumur tigabelas tahun, sekarang bagian dari keluarga di Panti Asuhan keluarga Kim, yang sekarang dipegang oleh putra sulung keluarga tersebut, Kim Seokjin, keluarga Kim juga memilik taman kanak-kanak dan itu adalah tempat dimana Jungkook bersekolah.

Jimin jongkok disamping meja Jungkook, "Apa yang sedang kau gambar heum?"

Jungkook bergeming, mulutnya terbuka ingin menjawab tapi dia urungkan. Jimin memerhatikan gambar Jungkook tersebut, gambar seorang anak laki-laki berambut cokelat dengan bocah laki-laki berambut hitam. Bergandengan tangan menuju rumah.

"Apa itu _hyung_?"

"Dan apa itu _Kookie_?"

Jungkook menatap Jimin lekat-lekat, lalu terpati senyuman di wajahnya. "Eum! Itu _hyung_! Dan ini, _Kookie_ ," jawabnya antusias.

Seokjin memerhatikan kedua bocah laki-laki tersebut, "Lihat, Jungkook hanya terbuka kepada Jimin," katanya sambil menyikut perut salah satu guru muda disana, sebut saja namanya YooA," Ya! Sakit tahu!" protesnya sambil mengusap perutnya.

"Aku ingat betul saat hari pertama, Jungkook pernah menggunting salah satu jari Jimin sampai berdarah" YooA mengingat kejadian pada saat itu.

"Jimin ingin menemaninya bermain, tapi dia malah mengeluarkan gunting dan menggunting jari Jimin,"

"Aku sempat mengira Jungkook keturunan 'bangsa S'*,"

"Pfft yang benar saja YooA,"

"Serius deh, semua guru yang mengajar di sini tidak pernah bisa menuruti anak itu, Jungkook selalu diam saat ditanyai sesuatu," YooA membereskan kertas-kertas hasil karya —corat-coret lebih tepatnya— para murid kesayangannya itu.

"Tetapi setidaknya dia penurut kan," Seokjin tersenyum dan memerhatikan kedua bocah itu lagi. Uh oh, apa itu? Jungkook tertawa?

.

Jimin memerhatikan gambar Jungkook lagi, lalu menautkan alisnya, "Tunggu sebentar, kenapa aku terlihat gemuk di sini?!" Jimin protes sambil menunjuk gambarnya. " _Eoh_? Aku suka hyung yang seperti ini!"

"Tapi aku tidak gemuk _Kookie_ ,"  
" _Wae_? _Jiminnie hyung_ terlihat lucu seperti itu," Jawabnya polos.

Jimin mengembungkan pipinya, menarik pipi Jungkook, "Kau nakaaal~" Yang dicubit malah _nyegir_ lebar, lebar sekali, sampai-sampai matanya tenggelam. "Lihat! Pipi _Kookie_ semakin gembul kalau ditarik terus oleh _hyung_!" Jungkook menekan-nekan pipinya. Jimin tertawa gemas, "Tapi _hyung_ suka kalau pipimu semakin gembul!"

"Kalau begitu kita impas ya _hyung_!" Jungkook tersenyum lalu tertawa lepas, tawa yang tulus dari seorang bocah bernama Jeon Jungkook.

.

"Uh, Oh, lihat siapa yang berhasil menaklukan bocah pendiam itu di sini?" goda Seokjin, yang digoda hanya _cengengesan_ menamgapinya."Hehe, _hyung_ bisa saja. Sudah kubilangkan? _Kookie_ pasti bisa diluluhkan!"

Jimin merapikan meja-kursi belajar anak-anak, mereka sudah pulang, Jungkook hari ini bisa dijemput oleh _eomma_ nya, tapi tiba-tiba saja Jungkook menarik lengan Jimin dan bilang kalau ingin pulang ditemani oleh Jimin, mau tidak mau Jimin ikut masuk ke dalam mobil _eomma_ nya Jungkook dan menemani anak itu selama perjalanan pulang. Setelah itu Jimin diantar ke Panti Asuhan lagi oleh _eomma_ nya Jungkook.

"Usahamu selama empat bulan ini tidak sia-sia ya," Seokjin mengacak-ngacak rambut Jimin.

"Pertama kali aku mendekatinya aku rela jariku terluka dan _dicuekin_ habis-habisan," Jimin membereskan rambutnya, Ugh, _hyung_ nya iseng sekali.

Seperti yang YooA bilang, pada hari pertama Jungkook masuk sekolah, tangan Jimin sempat digunting oleh Jungkook, lukanya lumayan besar, karena Jungkook membawa gunting kertas besar, bukannya gunting kertas yang biasanya anak seumurannya bawa. Di hari berikutnya Jimin yang jari telunjuk tangan kanannya diperban itu masih saja mengajak Jungkook bermain, YooA dan Seokjin sempat geleng-geleng tidak percaya dengan tindakan Jimin. _Well_ , Jungkook memang susah dibujuk, karena sifatnya yang pendiam dan tertutup itu.

Taehyung dan Hoseok contohnya, mereka berdua yang terkenal humoris pun gagal membujuk Jungkook, bahkan 'nyonya besar' Taman Kanak-Kanak keluarga Kim juga gagal dalam membujuk Jungkook.

Nyonya besar, _um_ maksudku Hyojung,—dia tunangannya Jin ngomong-ngomong, juga dibuat pusing oleh sikap bocah berumur lima tahun ini yang susah untuk bersosialisasi, oh ayolah, tujuannya anak-anak disekolahkan bukan hanya untuk membuat mereka pintar, tetapi juga mengajarkan mereka bersosialisasi. Jungkook juga jarang tersenyum ataupun tertawa kepada _eomma_ nya kalau boleh jujur, tapi air mukanya terlihat senang sekali jika dijanjikan akan dijemput oleh _eomma_ nya.

"Dia kurang kasih sayang dari kedua orang tuanya," Jimin ingat betul apa yang dikatakan oleh Hyojung _noona_ pada saat itu, "Jelas saja, Ibunya adalah seorang wanita karir, menjabat sebagai _manager_ disebuah perusahaan elektronik terbesar ketiga di Korea,"

"Apalagi Ayahnya seorang _business man_ , yang jarang ada di rumah,"

"Orang tuanya masih muda tetapi _workaholic_ sekali," timpal Seokjin.

Maka dari itu, Jimin memutuskan untuk membuat Jungkook lebih terbuka dan peka terhadap sekitarnya. Dan memberikan Jungkook kasih sayang yang cukup, entah apa yang telah mendorong Jimin untuk melakukan ini, kesamaan nasib mungkin?

Dulu, Jimin adalah anak dari seorang pembisnis juga, dia anak tunggal, saat Jimin berumur empat tahun _eomma_ nya mengidap suatu penyakit yang membuat _eomma_ nya mandul. Kedua orang tuanya pembisnis dan juga _workaholic_ , Jimin sekolah privat di rumah selama tujuh tahun, kemudian masuk ke Sekolah Dasar, dan melanjutkannya ke Sekolah Menengah Pertama. Setahun berikutnya orang tua Jimin rugi besar, mereka ditipu habis-habisan, Jimin putus sekolah, kedua orang tuanya bunuh diri dengan cara gantung diri.

Jimin kecil mengalami banyak trauma, kerabat dan tetangganya tidak ada yang peduli dengan dirinya sendiri karena sikap kedua orangtuanya dulu kepada mereka. Jimin kecil tinggal sendirian di jalanan, mencari pekerjaan yang sekiranya bisa ia lakukan demi mendapatkan makanan, lalu ia bertemu dengan Seokjin, sampai pada akhirnya dia bisa seperti saat ini.

Jimin menelusuri jalanan kota Busan, tujuannya kali ini adalah toko buku, dia di tugaskan untuk membeli buku cerita baru oleh Seokjin. Pohon-pohon mulai menggugurkan daunnya, menandakan musim gugur sudah datang. Tangannya ia gosok-gosokan mencari kehangatan.

Dia sampai di toko buku, memilih beberapa buku cerita, lalu perhatiannya tertuju kepada buku cerita di rak buku di sebelahnya ' _Icy Hearted Rabbit and Warm Hearted Squirrel_ '. Jimin memerhatikan judul buku tersebut, judul bukunya berhasil menohok hatinya,"Demi Tuhan, kenapa aku menemukan buku cerita yang ceritanya sama persis dengan ceritaku sekarang?"

Jimin membolak-balik buku cerita tersebut, buku ini benar-benar seperti ceritanya dengan Jungkook. Terbesit sebuah pemikiran untuk memberikan buku ini kepada Jungkook. "Semoga setelah membaca buku ini _Kookie_ bisa lebih terbuka terhadap sekitarnya," ujarnya mantap lalu membawa buku-buku yang ia pilih ke kasir.

.

"Apa ini?" Seokjin menatap curiga kepada Jimin, tangannya mengangkat buku cerita yang tadi Jimin beli untuk Jungkook. "Itu buku cerita tentu saja, tak ada yang mengira itu buku tabungan, _hyung_ ," Seokjin mengernyitkan dahi,"Yaampun Park Jimin, kau mulai berani dengan _hyung_ mu? Tentu saja ini buku cerita! Maksudku, kenapa kau membelinya?"

"Tidak, aku tidak berani dengan _hyung_ , hyung tetap _hyung_ ku,"

"Tadi _hyung_ menyuruhku untuk membeli buku cerita barukan? Nah, yasudah aku beli," lanjutnya.

"Bukan begitu maksudku, yaampun anak ini benar-benar!" Seokjin mengusap mukanya kasar, yatuhan demi tunangannya yang cerewet itu, kenapa Jimin mendadak lola begini?!

"Kalau mau bertanya, yang jelas dong _hyung_ ," Jimin menyeruput jus apelnya.

Seokjin menarik nafas dalam dan menghebuskannya dengan kasar, "Kau sengaja memesannya untuk Jungkook? Judulnya kenapa mencerminkan dirimu dan Jungkook?"

Jimin hampir tersedak mendengar pertanyaan Seokjin, "Memesannya? Tentu saja tidak hyung! Aku baru melihatnya tadi! Aku juga bingung kenapa judulnya pas sekali denganku dan Jungkook, aku pikir ini bisa jadi cerminan Jungkook, jadi aku beli," jelasnya.

"Oh kebetulan toh, kukira kau sengaja memesannya untuk Jungkook," Seokjin tersenyum geli melihat tingkah Jimin. Menggoda Park Jimin adalah hal favoritnya sekarang. Seokjin bisa melihat samar semburat merah muncul di kedua pipi tembam Jimin. Jimin mendelik, "A-apa lihat-lihat?!"

Seokjin tertawa lepas, "Tidak, tidak ada! Hanya saja, kau terlihat lucu dengan semburatmu itu _Jiminnie_!" lalu meninggalkan Jimin yang mematung sambil masih terus tertawa. Jimin meraba pipinya, demi tuhan! _Hyung_ nya gemar sekali menggoda dirinya!

"Awas kau _hyung_!"

Jungkook lagi-lagi menunggu _eomma_ nya di taman depan sekolahnya, Jimin pun akhirnya mendekati Jungkook setelah dia memerhatikan bocah itu sejak lima belas menit yang lalu. Jungkook mendongak saaat suara langkah Jimin menginterupsi kegiatan rutin 'menunggu _eomma_ 'nya.

" _Hyung_!" ujarnya dan dilanjutkan dengan Jungkook yang berlari kea rah Jimin dan memeluknya. Jimin mengusak rambut Jungkook, "Menunggu _eomma_ mu hm?" Jungkook mengangguk lucu.

"Tadi _eomma_ bilang dia akan menjemputku,"

Jimin tersenyum miris, "Masih ingin menunggu _eomma_ mu?"

Jungkook terdiam, menatap Jimin lekat-lekat. "Kalau _hyung_ ingin mengantarku pulang juga tak apa sebenarnya…" kemudian meliat ujung sepatunya, memilin ujung bajunya, "Tapi aku sudah janji dengan _eomma_ dan _eomma_ sudah berjanji kepadaku…" lanjutnya.

 _Gemasnya!_

Lagi, Jimin mengusak rambut Jungkook. "Anak pintar!"

Tiba-tiba suara mesin mobil menyela perbincangan kedua bocah ini, "Ah! Itu _eomma_!" teriak Jungkook. Kemudian seorang wanita karir keluar dari mobil mewah keluaran negara Jerman itu. Sebelum itu, Jimin menahan tangan bocah tersebut, "Tunggu," Jimin memberikan buku cerita yang kemarin ia beli untuk Jungkook, "Untukmu, nanti dirumah dibaca ya, janji kepada _hyung_!"

Jungkook menatap buku cerita tersebut. "Untukku?" tanyanya polos, Jimin mengangguk.

"Terimakasih hyung!" Jungkook memeluk Jimin.

 _Cup!_

Mata Jimin membulat saat tau bibir mungil Jungkook mampir sekilas di pipinya. "Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan Jeon Jungkook?!" Jungkook berlari kea rah _eomma_ nya " _Hyung_! Aku berjanji akan membacanya nanti bersama _eomma_! Dadah _hyung_!"

Sialan, Jimin kedahuluan.

.

"Ehem, sepertinya ada yang sedang senang karena dapat kecupan dari anak kecil berumur lima tahun dan masih duduk di taman kanak-kanak," Ini, Seokjin, sudah pasti, siapa lagi? Sudah kubilangkan, mengganggu Park Jimin sudah ia masuki menjadi bagian dari hobinya sekarang.

"Diam kau _hyung_!" sebelum Jimin bisa memukul Seokjin, Hyojung masuk kedalam ruang keluarga, "Akrab sekali, ku ganggu sebentar ya," ujarnya. "Ah Hyojung noona! Amankan Seokjin hyung sekarang juga, noona! Dia mengangguku terus dari tadi!"

Hyojung duduk diantara mereka berdua, "Kukira kalian sudah akur, ternyata sama saja ya,"

"Sayang, kau tahu? _Jiminnie_ sudah bisa menaklukkan Jeon Jungkook," ucap Seokjin. Hyojung memasang tampang tak percaya, "Benarkah? Kalau begitu usahamu tak sia-sia," Hyojung tersenyum manis, senyuman ibu peri. Lupakan, kalian belum tahu kalau Nyonya besar ini mengamuk, rumah akan meledak. Tidak juga sih, tidak meledak juga.

"Bahkan barusan dia mendapatkan kecupan manis darinya di pipi~" Lihat siapa yang memulai peperangan?!

Jimin melotot, "Ya! _Hyung_!" Sial, posisi duduk mereka tidak menguntungkan Jimin untuk memukul Seokjin.

"Wah, hebat sekali kau, kau beri obat apa bocah itu sampai menurut kepadamu?" KENAPA MEREKA BERDUA SAMA SAJA YATUHAN, sesungguhnya ini suara hati Jimin yang malang. "Tapi, bagus lah, Jungkook sudah mau terbuka kepada orang lain, aku benar-benar prihatin kepadanya," lanjutnya.

"Lanjutkan usahamu itu _Jiminie_ ," Hyojung beranjak dari tempat duduknya,"Ayo sayang, antarkan aku ke supermarket, malam ini aku akan memasak sup jagung dan yakiniku."

"Oke, _Jiminie_ , jaga rumah ya! Jaga anak-anak yang lain, Taehyung pulang jam tujuh nanti, hati-hati,"

Jimin mengangguk, "Um, kalian berdua juga hati-hati,"

.

Jungkook dan _eomma_ nya berbaring di tempat tidur Jungkook, sudah jam delapan malam dan ini adalah waktunya Jungkook tidur, Jungkook meringsut mendekati _eomma_ nya, " _Eomma_ , tadi pagi Jimin _hyung_ memberikan _Kookie_ ini," katanya sambil menunjukkan buku cerita dari Jimin yang ia taruh di naskah sebelah tempat tidurnya,"Wah apa ini? Buku cerita baru?" tanya _eomma_ nya antusias.

" _Eomma_ bacakan ya," lanjutnya. Jungkook mengangguk, lalu mengucek matanya, sudah mulai mengantuk ternyata.

"Pada suatu hari, hiduplah seekor kelinci yang dingin, banyak binatang lain yang tidak menyukai kelinci tersebut karena dia bersikap begitu dingin, tersenyum pun tak pernah," _eomma_ nya memulai bercerita. "Saat musim semi tiba, dimana hewan-hewan yang lain senang menyambut musim semi dan menikmati bunga yang bermekaraan saat itu, kelinci itu hanya terdiam dengan muka datarnya sambil memegang wortel besarnya,"

"Hewan-hewan yang lain sempat membicarakannya saat mereka melewati kelinci tersebut, kemudian, datanglah seekor tupai yang lincah, _Hai tuan kelinci! Aku dengar kau begitu dingin? Bolehkah aku memegang tubuhmu?_ Tanya tupai itu,"

Jungkook mengucek matanya kembali, tapi tetap antusias dengan apayang eommanya bacakan.

"Tanpa persetujuan dari kelinci tersebut, tupai itu memegang tubuhnya _Woah! Semua orang berbohong kepadaku, kau hangat sekali!_ Ucapnya. Kelinci tersebut tidak meladeni apa yang dilakukan oleh tupai lincah tersebut, sang tupai terus menerus menghampiri kelici berhati dingin itu, menganggunya, terus melompat ke sana ke mari sampai akhirnya kelinci itu kehabisan kesabaran dan mengejar tupai lincah tersebut,"

Jungkook mulai menguap, sudah mengantuk rupanya.

" _Awas kau ya!_ Teriak kelinci itu, mereka terus kejar-kejaran sampai akhirnya mereka tiba di taman bunga. Sang kelinci berdecak kagum saat melihatnya, dan baru ini tuan kelinci berbicara dan mau meladeni orang lain, kelinci itu tersenyum, manis sekali senyumannya."

" _Hoam_ -"

" _Kookie_ mengantuk? _Eomma_ sudahi ya ceritanya?" Belum juga _eomma_ nya menutup buku cerita tersebut Jungkook langsung menyelanya "Jangan _eomma_ , ceritakan saja, _Kookie_ mau dengar,"

Ibunya tersenyum,"Baiklah anakku, oke, sampai mana tadi, oh ya,- kemudian sang tupai langsung tersenyum lebar, _Lihat! Sebenarnya kau hangat! Seperti musim semi kali ini, hangat_ , ujarnya. _Kau hanya perlu terbuka kepada orang lain, ayo berteman!_ Dan mulai saat itu mereka menjadi teman, dan sang kelinci tidak _dingin_ lagi" _eomma_ nya melirik ke arah Jungkook, lalu tersenyum,"Selamat tidur anakku, maafkan eomma ya nak," ujarnya, lalu mengecup kening Jungkook.

Jungkook memainkan kakinya bosan saat menunggu di taman bermain depan sekolahnya. Bukan, Jungkook kecil bukan menunggu _eomma_ nya, melaikan orang spesial lainnya. Lagi pula ini hari minggu kalau boleh tau. Senyumannya mengembang saat dia berhasil melihat siluet orang yang sedang ia tunggu,

" _HYUNG_!"

Jungkook berteriak kencang sekali, ia berlari menghampiri _hyung_ nya tersebut, " _JIMINIE HYUUUUUUUNG_ ~!"

 _Grep_ , Jimin memeluknya lalu berputar-putar bersama saat Jungkook sudah berada di pelukannya. Seokjin tertawa geli melihat kelakuan kedua bocah tersebut, "Wah wah _Kookie_ , semangat sekali,"

Jungkook nyengir lima jari,"Hari ini aku akan pergi _kencan_ dengan _Jiminie hyung_ ~! Seokjin- _saem_ tidak boleh ikut~" Astaga! Dengar itu? Dari mana bocah ingusan ini tahu kata kencan?!

Seokjin membulatkan matanya, begitu juga dengan Jimin, " _Ya_! Kau anak nakal! Belajar dari siapa kata-kata mu itu huh?" tanya Jimin sambil menyentil pelan kening Jungkook.

"Rahasia! Ayo _hyung_! Cepaaaat aku ingin bermain _roller coaster_!" Ya, mereka akan ' _kencan_ ' ke Lotte World. Sebenarnya, _eomma_ Jungkook hari ini ada tugas mendadak dari kantornya, sebelum dapat telefon dari kantornya, Jungkook sudah merengek ingin ke Taman bermain, bibi Nam tidak bisa menemani Jungkook ke sana tentu saja, jadi, Jimin lah yang ditugaskan menemaninya, begitulah kejadian yang sebenarnya.

"Anak kecil tidak boleh naik _roller coaster_ , Jeon Jungkook," nasihat mengembungkan pipinya lucu. Seokjin dan Jimin tertawa melihatnya.

"Hei Park, jaga Jeon baik-baik oke! Aku akan menyusul kalian nanti, Hyojung masih berdandan, dasar." Ucapnya sambil berkacak pinggang. "Ponselmu pastikan tetap menyala, nanti aku menelefonmu." Lanjutnya.

Jimin mengangguk mantap, ia masih menggendong Jungkook ngomong-ngomong,"Dah _hyung_! _Kookie_ , ayo beri salam ke Seokjin- _saem_ sebelum kita pergi," Jungkook menurut,"Dadah Seokjin- _saem_!"

.

.

Jungkook sibuk memakan permen kapasnya, "Enak?" tanya Jimin, Jungkook mengangguk antusias.

"Manis, seperti _hyung_!" Demi Tuhan, dari mana anak ini belajar merayu?!

"Ya! Dari siapa kau belajar bicara seperti itu?!" Jimin mengacak-acak rambut Jungkook,"Bukan dari siapa-siapa, hehe," lalu Jungkook berdiri di atas bangku yang ia duduki, lalu berjinjit sedikit dan meraih leher Jimin.

 _Cup!_

Mata Jimin lagi-lagi membulat, kali ini lebih lebar dari sebelumnya, karena kali ini… Jungkook… menciumnya di bibir, iya di bibir, aku tidak bohong.

" _Hyung_! Maukan hyung menjadi _istri Kookie_ nanti?"

 _WTF_. Jimin merasa tubuhnya tersetrum. Apa katanya? _ISTRI_?!

Jungkook mengedip lucu, "Kenapa _hyung_ diam sajaaaaa? Maukan _hyung_? Maukan? Maukaaan?"

Jimin tanpa sadar bersuara,"Eung," sambil mengangguk pelan. _WTF_ Park Jimin. Kau dan Kookie berbeda sebelas tahun kau ingat?

Jungkook tersenyum lebar," _Eomma_! _Eomma_ tak perlu khawatir lagi sekarang! Sekarang _Kookie_ sudah punya calon _istri_! _Istri_ _Kookie_ akan menjaga _Kookie_ terus!" teriaknya, mata Jimin bertambah bulat saat mendengar perkataan anak tersebut, dan langsung menutup mulut Jungkook rapat-rapat.

"Ya! Jeon Jungkook! Dari mana kau belajar kalimat itu huh?!" Jungkook melepaskan bekapan tangan JImin dari mulutnya dan langsung berlari menjauh dari Jimin,"RA-HA-SIA!"

Dasar bocah.

.

"LIHAT SIAPA YANG BARU SAJA DIAJAK MENIKAH OLEH ANAK KECIL HAHAHA," ini Seokjin, tertawa puas saat mereka pulang dari Lotte , Seokjin dan Hyojung melihat kejadian Jungkook mencium Jimin dan memintanya menjadi istrinya. Demi Tuhan, Jimin malu sekali. Mau dibuang kemana mukanya sekarang?

"Diam kau _hyung_!"

 **THE END**

 ***Bangsa S:** Ini maksdunya golongan orang S (Sadis), di dunia ini ada dua golongan S dan M, Sadis dan Masokis :"

 **A/N: HAI! TERIMAKASIH SUDAH MAU BACA! AKU MAKIN BERTERIMAKASIH KALAU KALIAN NGEREVIEW DAN MENGFAVORITE KAN FANFICTION KU YANG SATU INI TTuTT**

Yatuhan, aku sebenernya ganyangka bisa nyelesain ini, seperti Note ku di awal cerita, tadinya aku nulis ini pas aku iseng-iseng gara-gara tugas numpuk di hari libur ujian nasional, udah lama banget kan?! Aku juga baru bisa publish sekarang gara-gara aku pindahan rumah dan enggak dapet wifi :"

Wadefak. Ceritanya enggak nyambung. Tadinya aku mau bikin Ibunya JK mati gara-gara kecelakaan, terus ada Chim yang bakal gantiin Ibunya gitu, tapi aku gatega bikin gituan buat anak kecil seumuran adekku paling kecil—oke, gapenting, masalah kelinci sama tupai juga aku ngarang bebas, konyol. Mungkin ada yang mikir kok umur segitu JK udah jago ngomong? Tbvh adekku lebih jago kalo ngomong daripada JK di FFku yang ini, k.

Much laf and hug buat kamu yang udah baca :**

Review ditunggu! Be an active reader pls.

Oke, segitu aja! Bubbye! Sampai ketemu di FF oneshoot ku lainnya!

Salam manis, **bakacl.**


End file.
